


Take Care

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hana being reckless, Healing, Hugs, Lady And Retainer, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Battle, Pre-Femslash, Sakura to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Hana prides herself on being no simple retainer, but she often forgets there's another side to that distinction.





	Take Care

**Author's Note:**

> Any f/f pair - throw your arms around me (n)

She knew she could be a little reckless sometimes. She had a reputation for a lack of restraint, something Subaki called her on quite a bit, and as Lady Sakura's best subordinate she did tend to throw herself into danger just to ensure Sakura didn't get so much as a scratch on her. And of course, there was that one incident from their past that left half her body covered in scars.

But despite all that, she'd never come as close to death as she had today. Not from an injury, but from a sneak attack that could have taken her head off in one clean strike if someone hadn't been looking out for her. She hadn't even seen who it was, only her would-be murderer falling to the ground with an arrow through his gut.

"It...it worked...!" Wait, was that...

"Lady Sakura! You should be-"

"Come with me...please!" Sakura's hands grabbed hers and pulled her towards a thicket just off the field, leaving everyone else to handle the cleanup. It wasn't Sakura using _yumi_ that surprised her, Hana knew she'd been practicing with Takumi for the past few months. She also knew Sakura preferred to heal rather than fight unless she had to defend herself.

They'd just barely settled down when Sakura launched herself at Hana, hugging her tightly and whimpering.

"I was so scared..."

"You've never killed anyone before, my lady, it's only-"

"No." Sakura shook her head. "No, not that...I was scared for _you!_ If I hadn't been there, that assassin could have _killed_ you...and you take too many risks for me as it is!"

"Well...I _am_ your best subordinate," Hana said, a bit awkwardly. "It's what I've always done."

"I know..." Sakura sighed, and Hana returned the hug, rubbing her back. Underneath the developing will of steel, she was still the same Sakura, shy and gentle and afraid to see anyone she cared about hurt.

"I'm sure I could have taken them, though...okay, maybe not." She felt Sakura go tense against her, fingers clutching her sleeve, and she felt a little guilty. _It's what I've always done, but every time I've worried Lady Sakura. And until now she's only ever been able to patch me up, this is the first time she could really protect me._

Gentle Lady Sakura, who hated fighting, had taken a life without even flinching just for her. Hana closed her eyes, sighing at the warm feeling in her chest as Sakura held tighter to her.

"I know you're just doing your best to protect me, but if something ever happened to you, I..." She took several deep breaths, trying to relax. "I don't know what I would do. I'd never forgive myself! So please...Miss Hana, from now on, please, be more careful. You're my _best friend._ "

"You're still calling me _miss_ ," Hana said, laughing a little. "You know, you really don't have to-"

" _Miss Hana,_ " Sakura pressed, "I want your promise." Hana sighed.

"I'm your _retainer._ I wouldn't be a very good one if I let you get hurt."

"Then let me fight by your side! I can use a bow, and Takumi says I'm getting better every day..." She held tighter still, and Hana reached up to run her fingers through Sakura's hair. "Please..."

Hana smiled a little. Would it really be so bad, fighting with Lady Sakura backing her up? _No,_ she decided, _not at all._

"All right." She hugged Sakura a little more tightly. "From now on, you and I are a team."

"Good..." Sakura smiled, closing her eyes. "C-can we stay here a little longer...?" Hana nodded, leaning her cheek against Sakura's hair. It was still light out, and the others would probably be okay without them a bit longer. If she sensed anyone nearby, she and Sakura still had their weapons. _And we'll protect each other, like a team._

"Yeah," she said. "Yeah, I'd like that." She laughed a little. "I was actually about to ask the same thing."

They stayed there, in that cool, sheltering thicket, until the sun began to set.


End file.
